The Sleepover at Gibbs'
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Set after the funeral of Kate. Gibbs begins to hate his doorbell. He had to stay strong for his team as one by one comes to him for the answers. My first NCIS!


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Gibbs slowly sanded down the rim of his boat. Slow strokes, sad strokes, what was the difference? He took a swig of the golden liquid in the glass, savoring the burning, tinkling sensation run down the back of his throat. He continued this process until suddenly his door bell rang. Gibbs growled as he saw the clock, 4:30 a.m. **(a/n: I don't know military, naval, etc, times) **who the hell in their right mind would come to his home at this time of night. His neighbors didn't like him…at all, and Jenny would have just broke in.  
He grumbled as he made his way up the stairs and too the door. He looked out too see something he would never suspect.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing here?" He growled rather more harshly than he would have liked. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo stood on the door step. His hair was in every direction. He wore a dull T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, carrying a small backpack. But what stuck out the most was his expression. He looked so close to breaking.

"Boss…I um…um I." Tony stammered as if he just realized that he was on the doorstep of his boss' home. "Sorry, I'll just…" He began.

"DiNozzo, get in here." Gibbs sighed as he stepped aside. Tony was reluctant. "That's an order." Tony obeyed the command. They walked to the small living room of Gibbs home. Tony held his bag protectively. They sat in silence for a while. Gibbs knew the reason Tony had come over but couldn't bring himself it say it out loud. _Jethro get a grip. You need to be strong for you team._

"I can still feel her blood on my face." Tony mumbled. If he was talking to anyone else they wouldn't have heard him but Gibbs did. "I keep wiping it but it…it won't go away."

"It never does." Gibbs replied. "I can't tell you DiNozzo that it will go away." He had known Tony since he was a probie, Tony had never experienced the death of someone on his team before, but Gibbs had. He was about to say something more but his doorbell rang…again. He glanced at Tony who seemed very interested in his boss' carpet.

Sighing Gibbs got up and walked to the door. When he opened the door it revealed a rather pale looking McGee.

"McGee." Gibbs said.

"Boss, I'm sorry…Can…Can I um…Can we... talk?" McGee asked even quieter than Tony. Gibbs stepped aside allowing McGee to walk in, he didn't.

"You expecting me to keep the door open McGee?! Get your ass in here!" Gibbs growled. McGee did as he was told. For the second time that night Gibbs led one of his team into his small living room.

"Hi…Tony." McGee said rather surprised.

"Probie." Tony stared at him in surprise as well. Again the entire room was swallowed into an awkward silence. McGee was still standing, looking around the room. He wore a pair of trousers that were unkempt and a button up shirt, the first couple undone.

"TIM…Sit down!" Gibbs barked. McGee did so, rather quickly. Gibbs rolled his eyes as the silence returned. With a growl he moved over to the two uncomfortable young men and slapped them bother on the back of the head. "You two come here and all you do is sit in silence. I know this is hard. But you move on. You move on to another day and live your lives. We solve crimes and give the families of those naval officers some piece of mind." Gibbs was planning to continue until his doorbell rang…_AGAIN._

He yanked the door open. "WHAT?!" He barked. His face softened as he saw, the girl in the gothic pajamas, carrying a large hippo with a spiked collar. Her long dark hair was pulled up in tight pig tails and her eyes were rather pink and puffy beneath her dark make up.

"Gibbs." She sniffed. She went straight through the door and wrapped her arms around the ex-gunny's waist, burying her face in his chest. Without her platform shoes she was rather short.

"Abby." He moaned as he placed a hand on her head and wrapped his other arm around her back. He always did and always will have a soft spot for the Goth.

He realized how hard this had hit his team. Not that he would show it or admit it he, it had hit him hard as well. She had already taken a bullet for him she didn't need to take another. If Gibbs could he would have cried. But he had to be strong for his team…and hell he wasn't even sure if he still had tear ducts.

"I don't have any Caff-Pow here Abs." He whispered. Abby giggled slightly.

"It's ok…I miss her Gibbs." She said into his chest.

"I know…I know." He replied. He closed the door and began to make the way into the living room. Without any hesitation Abby ran over to the couch and sat in between Tony and McGee.

"So…You gonna pop those movies in you brought with you DiNozzo or we just going to sit here?!" Gibbs sighed. Tony's eyes widened as he glanced down at the backpack he held. He didn't even remember what he packed in it, he just picked it up and ended up making it to Gibbs' somehow.

Of course for the FOURTH time that night Gibbs' doorbell rang. Gibbs just walked over to the door and opened it, letting whoever behind it in.

"Come in Ducky." Gibbs exasperated. The doctor rushed in carrying a small paper bag.

"So sorry Jethro about the time but…" Ducky said. "I brought tea. I figure you and I could talk for a bit."

"DUCKY!" came three voices at once. The old ME turned to see Tony, McGee, and Abby standing in the foyer to see who was here.

* * *

Gibbs picked up the remaining cups of tea, bowls of popcorn and other assortments that had cluttered his coffee table. He turned the television off. He had sent Ducky home when he caught the older man cleaning the dishes. He sighed as he saw his team asleep in his living room. Tony, with his head leaning on the back of the couch. Abby with her head nuzzled on the young Italian's shoulder, her legs pulled up under her. McGee, laying on the armrest. 

Gibbs had already called in telling Jenny that his team was taking the day off. They needed it. As much as it pained Gibbs to allow himself to do such a thing he knew he needed it too.

He placed blankets on the sleeping members of his team, before moving out of the living room and standing at the bottom of his stairs. A soft smile placed on his lips.

**A/N: YAY MY FIRST NCIS...OK...I LIKE NEED REVIEWS...SO...REVIEW!**


End file.
